matiaspunk01 noticias (esto no es un fic)
by matiaspunk01
Summary: Esto no es un fic. Recuerden siempre ver la última actualización. Cada vez que no pueda escribir por mucho tiempo o tenga algo para adelantar, les escribiré aquí
1. Chapter 1

Soy matíaspunk01 y aquí verán información importante sobre la evolución de mis fics…

* * *

Últimamente me encuentro como ausente, hasta ahora hubo nueve capítulos de "sólo el más fuerte prevalece", cuatro de "la isla de mortal kombat" y cinco de "mortal kombat: realidades".

* * *

Actualmente me encuentro entre obligaciones y las cosas que me gustan hacer, como el play y la guitarra. Mis tareas me tienen atado de manos y todo por tener que rendir injustamente una materia. La mala noticia es que falta cada vez menos para eso y no puedo trabajar bien, además tampoco encuentro lo que necesito para poder rendir bien. O sea, ¿Tener que hacer tareas y además estudiar para la mesa de examen? Lamentablemente sí

* * *

Y otra mala noticia, aún no empecé a escribir nada para ningún fic. También tengo pensado un proyecto para YouTube que me va a costar dedicación, si puedo hoy empiezo a escribir un poco para algún fic. Y como dije en el capítulo 5 de "mortal kombat: realidades" en ese fic se cambiará el formato y les adelanto que el próximo capítulo se tratará sobre Goro aunque aún no lo empecé a escribir. Nada más nos vemos…


	2. Chapter 2

Que pasó gente soy matiaspunk01 y les traigo noticias…

Los que me siguen saben que anuncié que debía una materia y que la iba a rendir como pueda.

Este viernes 28 por fin me toca rendir, así que si paso bien podré escribirles más seguido.

Eso no es todo, entre hoy, mañana, o tal vez pasado mañana subiré otro capítulo de "sólo el más fuerte prevalece".

Ustedes saben que siempre entro para ver si tengo mensajes así que si quieren dejarme uno haciéndome recomendaciones o lo que sea háganlo en la respectiva historia, yo veo todos los mensajes que mandan.

Pueden dejarme mensajes, si así lo desean, en una de mis historias.

Ustedes, que me leen siempre, pueden hacer cualquier recomendación y yo siempre las tengo en cuenta, porque quiero saber que les gustaría ver a ustedes.

Como dije en la edición anterior, el próximo capítulo de "MK: Realidades" ya saben de quién se tratará, pero lo escribiré después del próximo capítulo de "sólo el más fuerte prevalece"

Esas son las novedades hasta ahora, nos vemos


	3. Chapter 3

Hola gente generosa de fanfiction, traigo noticia de último momento.

Después de rendir en la escuela, y si es que rindo bien aunque ya pasé, y luego de subir otro capítulo de "Mortal Kombat: Realidades", subiré (música de suspenso)

¡Un nuevo fic! Así como lo oyen (o leen pero acostumbro a decir oyen) habrá un nuevo fic en mi haber para el público mortalkombero que me dieron este éxito. Será una miniserie en principio pero si logra éxito puede que se prolongue por más rato

También sé, aunque nadie me lo haya dicho, que esperan la segunda parte del capítulo que quedó en "la isla de Mortal Kombat" la cual subiré cuando se resuelvan mis asuntos.

Lo único que puedo decir de "Sólo el más fuerte prevalece" es que no le quedan muchos capítulos, existe la posibilidad de una continuación después de terminar pero no sé si sea.

El nuevo fic será en formato narrativo, pues sí así será.

También están por empezar las clases, y todos los años antes de empezar me pregunto ¿Habrá alguna compañera nueva y que sea muy linda? Desgraciadamente nunca pasa y ojala este año se dé la excepción. Gracias por leerme


	4. Chapter 4

Bienvenidos una vez más a mi sección de noticias…

Como ya dije hace unos días aprobé la materia que injustamente debía. Ya sé que repito mucho el hecho de que la debo injustamente pero en realidad sí fue así. Cambiando de tema, mis próximas actualizaciones serán

* * *

La isla de Mortal Kombat (capítulo 6)

Combate Motorizado (nueva serie) en formato narrativo

Aquí les va un pequeño tráiler, aun no empecé a escribir pero lo haré pronto:

* * *

"Él era un manager de pilotos reconocido a nivel mundial. Que debido a su fama se volvió arrogante…"

-¡Tengo todo lo necesario para ganar, tengo al mejor equipo de corredores en el mundo! – dice arrogantemente

"Pero sabía que su futuro dependía de esa última carrera…"

-Si no ganamos terminaremos en la calle. Ya me ha pasado antes, pero esta vez hay que ganar sí o sí – dice irritado

"perdió a su equipo de pilotos en un accidente antes de la carrera…"

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Se da cuenta que esto pondrá en riesgo mi carrera? – dice con un teléfono en la mano

-Yo no me preocuparía por eso en su lugar – dice la voz en el teléfono

"no tenía dinero para contratar nuevos corredores, así que volverá adonde todo comenzó…"

-Soy un don nadie de nuevo. Tendré que moldear a una nueva generación de corredores. Deberé buscarlos, pero en la calle – dice bajando la cabeza

"Combate Motorizado, el peligro andará sobre ruedas…"

* * *

Hasta ahí el adelanto, ya sabrán cuando lo suba. Nos vemos pronto, los saluda matiaspunk01…


	5. Chapter 5

Que pasó gente humilde soy matiaspunk01 y traigo novedades…

Para empezar les dejo cómo seguirá mi programación:

1° = séptimo capítulo de "Mortal Kombat: Realidades"

2° = doceavo capítulo de "Sólo el más fuerte prevalece"

Y otra cosa, hubo una actualización más estos días en "malos fics", ya saben de qué se trata. Les pido que vean (cuando lo suba) el capítulo 12 de "Sólo el más fuerte prevalece" para enterarse mejor. Y veremos qué es realmente un lastre

Siguiendo con esto anuncio que si habrá una segunda temporada de este fic, ya pueden respirar aliviados

Cambiando de tema, puede que este lunes comiencen las clases en mi Buenos Aires natal, así que tendré menos tiempo de escribir de ser así

Eso es todo por ahora, cualquier día subo más capítulos. Soy matiaspunk01 y así me despido, chau


End file.
